


Начало

by leosapiens



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sleep Groping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens
Summary: Тони засыпает на плече у Стива. Ферсттайм.Написано на Stony Bingo, июнь 2018





	Начало

Стив и Тони смотрят «Крепкий Орешек». Стив в первый раз, а Тони утверждает что может пересматривать его бесконечно. В какой-то момент Стив чувствует, как Тони обмякает рядом, привалившись к его плечу, опуская на него голову. И спит. Фильм все еще продолжает идти где-то на заднем плане, но Стив его уже не слышит. Он ощущает тяжесть расслабленного тела на своем плече и думает что мог бы оставаться в такой позе вечно. Он готов на все что угодно, лишь бы не навредить дружбе с Тони, даже скрывать свои чувства, которые ему и самому не до конца еще понятны. Но в такие моменты ему хочется отбросить все ради призрачного шанса на какую-то другую жизнь, в которой он будет иметь возможность трогать Тони, обнимать его, запустить руку в его мягкие волосы, разбудить поцелуем или поднять и унести в кровать. Не сдержавшись, Стив гладит теплую шею Тони кончиками пальцев и чувствует, как от этого кощунственного и сакрального действия одновременно сжимается в груди и напрягается в брюках. Это плохо, глупо — самый отвратительный способ заявить о своих чувствах, если Тони проснется и все поймет, но он не может остановиться. Пальцы скользят ниже, забираются под футболку, поглаживают ключицы, ощущая гладкую и теплую кожу.

Ведомый беспощадным порывом, Стив склоняется к губам Тони и неловко прижимается к ним своими. Его прошибает волной тяжелого возбуждения, и это так неправильно, что хочется разрыдаться. Он уже почти отстраняется, исполненный ненависти к себе, как Тони целует его в ответ, не открывая глаз. Стив замирает в ужасе. Сейчас Тони проснется, поймет что произошло, и… все будет плохо. Нет, он, конечно, поймет, они поговорят, все будет неловко, но доброжелательно. А потом станет сложно. Они не смогут дружить уже так просто, так легко, как до сих пор. Но пока Тони продолжает его целовать, не зная еще, кто рядом с ним, а Стив не двигается, как олень в свете фар автомобиля — не знает что делать. Пальцы его на плече Тони сжимаются сами собой. Из губ Тони вырывается тихий стон, Стив скорее ощущает его на своих губах, чем слышит, и он больше не может продолжать. Это все слишком нужно ему, чтобы он мог дальше обманывать и себя, и Тони. Идиот. 

Он подрывается на ноги, Тони вздрагивает и растерянно смотрит на него. Стив тяжело сглатывает.  
— Я.. — начинает говорить он, но слова застревают комом в горле.  
— Кэп, — Тони приподнимает брови, — сбегаешь с поля боя?  
— Извини, — ухитряется выдавить Стив. — Я не хотел... — Дыхание у него сбивается, член натягивает брюки, и все его худшие страхи, кажется, начинают сбываться.  
— Чего именно ты не хотел? — спрашивает Тони, поднимаясь, делая шаг вперед. — Целовать меня? Или чтобы я при этом проснулся? — он широко улыбается, как-то даже ободряюще, и Стиву делается горько.  
— Извини, — повторяет он, удрученно хмурясь. — Тони я… не хо… — Тони целует его, теперь сам, прижимаясь все еще теплым со сна телом, и Стив окончательно теряет дар речи. Тони горячий, его руки ложатся Стиву на бедра, и их прикосновение опаляет, сводит с ума. Спохватившись, Стив жадно целует его в ответ, обхватывая за талию и совершенно не знает, что делать дальше, кроме как гладить все, что попадается под руки, прижимать к себе, непроизвольно притираясь к бедрам Тони своими.  
Почувствовав ответное возбуждение, он глухо стонет. Тони тянет его назад, на диван. Стив приваливается сверху, продолжая его целовать. Они ласкают друг друга, как подростки, жадно, неловко, и скорее всего в этом виноват Стив, но Тони не пытается исправить ситуацию, не берет бразды в свои руки, просто позволяет Стиву делать все, что он так хотел: оглаживать кожу Тони под футболкой, целовать и покусывать его губы, вдавливать в мягкий диван, делать нелепые и жаркие поступательные движения бедрами, чувствуя как отзывается тело под ним.  
И это Тони — его запах, крепкое тело, губы, — и это настолько невозможно, что Стив почти рычит, прижимаясь к нему. Тони смеется, но это нисколько не обидно, от этого почему-то легче, и Стив стягивает с него футболку, жадно целует каждый сантиметр его кожи, там, куда может достать, не разрывая горячего контакта их бедер. Тони ерзает под ним, расстегивает ставшие тесными джинсы, с трудом избавляется от них, потому что Стив не готов приподниматься слишком надолго. Спустя пару минут возни они оба в нижнем белье, и нужно, пожалуй, снять его, но Стив не готов, ему внезапно страшно переступить этот барьер. Тони не настаивает, ему, кажется, хорошо и так, он выгибается под Стивом, стонет, трется об него — горячий даже сквозь ткань. Их эрекции соприкасаются, и Стив уже больше не может — его движения убыстряются, он хочет разрядки, хочет прекратить этот бесконечный поток давящего наслаждения, ему кажется, он не выдержит и, возможно, умрет — и, похоже, действительно умирает ненадолго, вжимаясь пульсирующим членом в бедра Тони. Тот вздрагивает под ним и рычит, впиваясь пальцами в спину Стива. Стив утыкается лицом в сладкую ложбинку между плечом Тони и его шеей и тяжело дышит, боясь отпустить его, боясь столкнуться с реальностью. Тони расслаблен под ним, поглаживает оставленные на спине царапины, словно пытаясь извиниться, а потом его рука падает вниз. Стив осторожно отодвигается и видит, что Тони уже снова спит. Он мучительно хмурится, пытаясь понять, что же ему делать теперь, поднимается на ноги. Тони бормочет:  
— Не уходи.

Стив не уходит. По крайней мере, не уходит один. Он поднимает Тони на руки, и уносит-таки в кровать — и от того, как тот обнимает его руками за шею, сердце до боли заходится в груди.


End file.
